Huit Clos
by The cat with blue eyes
Summary: En septième année Drago est surpris en possession d'un livre de magie noire qui va changer la vie de toute l'école. Alors que le pouvoir de Voldemort est à son paroxysme venez lire les histoires de coeur et les aventures de Hermione, Drago, Ginny et Luna


Bonjour à tous !

Cette fanfic est un peu spéciale. Déjà elle est écrite conjointement par Lettykoalamelomane et moi-même. Ensuite l'histoire se déroulera du point de vue de Luna et Hermione tous les chapitres impairs et du point de vue de Ginny et Drago tous les chapitres pairs. Concernant le rythme de publication on va tenter de publier une fois par mois.

L'erreur sur le nom de l'histoire est fait exprès c'est un petit jeu de mots.

Je vous laisse découvrir !

**Chapitre 1 : Le Poudlard Express**

POV Luna

Cela doit bien faire une demi-heure que le train a démarré. C'est étrange l'excitation de tous ces sorciers même après leur première année. Dans les premiers wagons il n'y a que des premières années. Je me demande bien où sont Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont pu faire de leur été.

Il doit sûrement y avoir des Jinniggles ici.

Je me retrouve soudain face à Neville Longdubat.

« Salut Luna » il me salue avec cet air toujours un peu gêné.

« Salut Neville » Je lui réponds machinalement.

Je le vois rougir un peu avant de dire « On est dans le wagon suivant, à droite, il y a Ginny aussi »

« Il n'y aurai pas de Jinniggle dans votre wagon par hasard ? »

« Je…je ne sais pas, mais tu peux toujours aller voir. »

Il a raison, que suis-je bête de ne pas aller voir de mes propres yeux, il est de toute façon très difficile pour un sorcier normal de trouver et reconnaitre un Jinniggle, on les prend souvent pour de la poussière.

J'ouvre alors la porte du wagon où les quatre amis sont installés, avant de parler je les dévisage tous les uns après les autres. Du premier coup d'œil je peux déjà dire que Ginny et Harry sortent ensemble d'après leur position. Ginny est affalée sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui a son bras derrière elle. Il n'empêche qu'elle semble avoir changé, elle m'a l'air plus affirmée, plus féminine, plus belle. Ron est comme d'habitude affairé à manger des choco-grenouille et Hermione a déjà enfilé sa robe de sorcière sur laquelle je peux voir le badge de préfet-en-chef.

Au moment où j'attire l'attention, Hermione passe à côté de moi.

« Oh, salut Luna, j'espère que tu as passé un bon été »

« Oh oui c'était très bien, j'ai aidé mon père dans ses recherches sur les Jinniggles, j'ai même travaillé avec lui au journal. »

« Oh je suis ravie, tu as dû beaucoup t'amuser »

« Oh oui, j'aime beaucoup les Jinniggles, ils sont adorables »

C'est alors qu'intervient Ron sorti de ses choco-grenouilles par une curiosité un peu nonchalante. Je ne comprends pas comment il ne peut pas être plus curieux à propos des Jinniggles. « C'est quoi un Jinniggles ? ». Je remarque que Harry et Hermione s'echangent un regard sceptique et ennuyé.

« Je vous retrouverai pendant le festin » s'empresse de dire Hermione avant de quitter le wagon.

C'est dommage, elle ne pourra pas savoir ce que sont les Jinniggles.

« Les Jinniggles sont des animaux magiques, ils sont tout petit et ressemblent à des poussières, d'ailleurs ils sont très souvent confondus, mais quand on prend soin d'eux ils sont adorables, ils sont juste effrayé par les sorciers au départ, il faut donc leur laisser du temps pour qu'ils aient confiance. Tout d'abord pour les trouver, il faut leur donner du miel ou des petits morceaux de sucre. Ils raffolent de ça. »

Je rentre dans le wagon et m'installe à la place d'Hermione, tout en essayant de regarder sous le siège en face de moi si je n'aperçois pas de Jinnigles.

POV Hermione

Alors que je m'apprête à quitter le wagon Luna y entre. J'aime bien Luna mais ses histoires farfelues m'énervent. D'ailleurs elle commence à nous parler d'un nouvel animal : les Ginny jingles ou un truc comme ça.

J'en profite pour m'éclipser discrètement. Cette année je suis Préfète-En-Chef et j'en suis fière. Bon je suis parfaitement au courant que mon homologue risque d'être Malefoy mais j'ose encore espérer qu'Ernie aura le poste.

J'ai rendez-vous tout à l'avant du train et ai donc le temps d'apercevoir les premières années. Ils paraissent tellement petits ! Je me demande si j'étais aussi minuscule quand je suis arrivée.

Enfin j'arrive au wagon numéro 1. Je tente d'ouvrir discrètement la porte mais elle m'est littéralement arrachée des mains.

Fin des faux espoirs, Malefoy se tient devant moi. Alors qu'il s'apprête à m'assaillir d'injures Mc Gonagall rentre à son tour dans le compartiment. Elle nous regarde gravement puis commence ses explications.

Nous serons responsables des préfets et nous devrons assurer des rondes les vendredis et dimanches pour vérifier que tous les élèves respectent le couvre-feu. Nous sommes obligés d'être ensemble à tous les cours. J'ai bien perçu que Drago était aussi dégoûté que moi à ce moment-là.

Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Pour améliorer l'entente entre les maisons nous devrons également travailler ensemble. Madame Pince sera chargée de surveiller que nous venons bien ensemble à la bibliothèque au moins pendant une heure trois fois par semaine. Et nous devrons aussi manger ensemble le samedi soir ! Décidément je vais devoir passer ma vie avec Malefoy…

Je sens que j'en ai déjà marre. En plus je parie que Ginny va me harceler parce qu'elle trouve Drago sexy.

Mon attention revient soudainement sur Mc Gonagall quand elle nous apprend que nous nous chargerons de l'organisation des trois bals et qu'en plus on devra passer la soirée ensemble.

Dès qu'elle a fini je tente de partir mais Drago se met en travers de mon chemin. Comme il a une tête de plus que moi et qu'il est pas mal musclé je peux pas passer. Il me chuchote alors à l'oreille :

« Cette année va être longue vu qu'il va falloir que je te supporte Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Pour toi ça va être pire. Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer. »


End file.
